Memorias de la lluvia
by William Egret
Summary: Historia que abarca desde el nacimiento de aquella que nunca ha sido querida hasta su paso por Fairy Tail.


Fiore es un reino que abarca gran cantidad de ciudades. El uso de la magia está a la orden del día, aunque no en todas partes abundaba. Este era el caso de Neura, un pequeño pueblo situado al este del reino que se dedicaba al cultivo de alimentos básicos, que distribuían por muchas otras ciudades. Allí no solían haber magos, la magia les era algo extraño y sobrenatural, así que cuando por un casual nacía un bebé que presentaba poderes mágicos, por los motivos que fueran, lo solían enviar a la capital de Fiore, o a veces a ciudades de los alrededores, donde había gremios de magos u otras entidades especializadas en el desarrollo mágico.

Desde la pequeña Neura, se divisaba una nube de polvo acercarse por una de las entradas, pero no solo era eso. También se acercaban unos negros y amenazantes nubarrones. La gente del pueblo estaba contrariada, pero todo indicaba a que un grupo de mercenarios se acercaba en busca de refugio. No era la primera vez que sucedía: los magos podían optar por afiliarse a un gremio, o por el contrario formar una banda de mercenarios, junto a guerreros sin poder mágico.

La gente se posó en la entrada por la que entraban los mercenarios con sus caballos a ofrecerles su hospitalidad.

-Bienvenidos.- decía la gente amigablemente.

-¡Hola! Es la primera vez que pasamos por aquí, creo, y…- dijo uno de ellos.

-No se preocupen, pueden hospedarse aquí, pero rápido, parece que se acerca una tormenta.- se apresuraron los pueblerinos.-Por aquí.

-Ah, esto… Sí.- dijeron finalmente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia uno de ellos.

Entre los mercenarios, montado sobre un poderoso caballo había un apuesto joven de cabellos azules y mirada sombría.

-No puedo evitarlo.- dijo en voz baja, molesto.

Antes que nada fueron a dejar los caballos a los establos, y a continuación siguieron al grupo de gente que les dirigía bajo techo.

De repente se puso a llover de una manera inesperada antes de llegar a una posada, y la gente parecía realmente fastidiada.

-¡Joder, Mist, haz que pare!- decían los mercenarios cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, medio bromeando pero también con reproche.

-¡Estoy cansado de vosotros, imbéciles! Id corriendo a cubriros, nenazas.- estalló Mist, el joven del pelo azul, gritando agresivamente.

Entonces abandonó el grupo y se alejó cuanto pudo. Ese día no estaba especialmente de buen humor por que el trabajo no les había dado el fruto que esperaban. Realmente Mist tenía siempre mal humor, era bruto por naturaleza y de formas agresivas y secas, así que no le hacía falta una excusa como era la del trabajo para ponerse así.

Él era un poderoso mago de agua, pero tras él había una especie de maldición, y esa era que la lluvia acompañaba su estado de ánimo. La gente normalmente se mantenía alejada de él, pero cuando ingresó en los mercenarios estos pasaron por alto el riesgo de mojarse, porque consideraban que merecía la pena tener a un mago de sus características entre ellos.

-Malditos idiotas que no pueden soportar cuatro gotas de mierda…- murmuraba mientras caminaba por el centro de la calle despreocupadamente. Pero alguien lo llamó.

-¡Oiga!- sonaba una voz alarmada.- ¡Va a coger una pulmonía!

-No me jodas con eso.- dijo él sin prestarle atención a quien le había hablado.

Entonces se acercó a él y le cubrió con un paraguas. Mist esta vez sí se molestó en mirar al lado.

Era una chica de no más de dieciocho años, con los ojos de color azul intenso y el pelo casi rubio. Era realmente guapa, y Mist se ruborizó cuando la vio, al igual que ella cuando se encontró con sus profundos ojos.

-No hacía falta.- dijo él entonces, cortando el silencio y recuperando la compostura.- Vete a casa ya, no seas molesta.

-Y usted no sea tan testarudo.- le sorprendió ella.

Mist no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo esa chica, pero se paró a observarla durante un momento. Le resultaba muy, pero que muy atractiva, y además, ya hacía tiempo que no se desfogaba con una mujer…

-¿Qué está mirando?- dijo ella seria.

Ambos seguían en medio de la calle, muy juntos y cubriéndose con un pequeño paraguas, sin moverse.

Él no se lo pensó más y cogió a la chica por los hombros, obligándola a que soltara el paraguas. Cuando tocó el suelo, él ya estaba completamente pegado a ella, lamiendo su suave cuello.

Ella se alarmó e intentó soltarse, pero la tenía muy bien sujeta.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó ella.- Ah… ¡ah!

-Dime tu nombre.- dijo Mist ignorando sus forcejeos, mordisqueando ahora su oreja.- Dímelo o me vas a hacer enfadar.

-Yuki… me llamo Yuki.- dijo ella esperando complacerle y que la dejara en paz.

-Yuki ¿eh?- y la arrastró hasta un callejón que conectaba con donde estaban, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Deja que me vaya…- dijo asustada. Ella solo quería ser amable con ese extraño bajo la lluvia, y ahora le estaba pasando eso.

-Es inútil que te opongas, así que simplemente déjate llevar y disfruta.

Ella no podía dejar que ese extraño la violara así como así, ella no quería hacerlo y no iba a dejarse hacer así como así.

-Creía que los mercenarios eráis pacíficos…- murmuró ella indignada.

-Y lo somos, pero como hombre tengo unas necesidades.- dijo Mist mientras levantaba el vestido de la joven.- Y cállate ya que me vas a cortar el rollo.

Él acarició bruscamente el sexo de Yuki, buscando la abertura para introducir los dedos y empezar a prepararla para él. Ella en cambio no estaba nada excitada, seguía oponiendo resistencia, pero era inútil contra alguien como Mist. Pero no iba a disfrutar de ello ni mucho menos, lo llevaría con la máxima dignidad.

-Si no te humedeces por ti misma yo lo haré.- notó él sin demasiada preocupación, ya que era algo que él podía arreglar fácilmente. Tampoco quería llegar al extremo de dañarla, así que haría todo lo posible para hacérselo fácil, todo eso sin dejarle opción a ella.

Ahora pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y introdujo su miembro, ya preparado, dentro de ella, que soltaba unos pequeños gritos involuntarios.

-Allá voy…- dijo él íntimamente intentando que ella se mostrara más receptiva. En realidad lo deseaba realmente, quería que ella le correspondiera besándole y con caricias, pero no era el caso, y él lo comprendía. Pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Empezó a sacudirla con fuertes embestidas, apoyándola contra la pared y penetrándola hasta el punto más profundo que podía, besando sus labios entreabiertos, pidiendo aire.

Ella no dejaba de gemir y él de jadear. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar debajo del vestido y la agarró por el trasero para sentarla sobre él, ahí de pie contra la pared. El ritmo aumentó, la lluvia no cesaba y Mist estaba a punto de colapsar.

Ella no llegó al orgasmo, como se esperaba, solo yacía allí, sobre el mago, agotada y triste con ella misma. Él sí que llegó, llegó por todo lo alto descarando su líquido dentro de ella, sin dejar de apretar y coger aire.

Entonces la soltó y se colocó bien la ropa. A pesar del frío y la lluvia estaba algo sofocado tras algo tan intenso como aquello, así que se pasó la mano por el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás.

Yuki en cambio permaneció allí, sentada y mirando a la nada.

-A ver si la que vas a coger una pulmonía eres tú…- dijo él.

-Déjame en paz y vete de aquí.- dijo Yuki con una rabia contenida que hacía que el aire pesara.

-Como quieras. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.- se despidió Mist. Y lo decía enserio, esa chica le había gustado de verdad, pero él siempre hacía lo que quería, con o sin el consentimiento de la gente.

El joven mago finalmente se marchó tras lanzar una última mirada a Yuki, que seguía inmóvil recostada sobre ella misma. Esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Yuki sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y se levantó, con el dolor de la indignación todavía presente en ella. Decidió volver a su casa, que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Se mojó completamente, no había cogido ni su paraguas, y lo primero que hizo al llegar a su hogar fue desnudarse y mirarse frente su espejo. Inspeccionaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si esperase a ver alguna marca que le indicara que acababa de perder la virginidad. Pero no encontró nada, no mostraba señales de haber sido forzada.

Ella pensaba que si ese chico se hubiese molestado en conocerla, en intentar mantener una relación normal con ella, se habría entregado a él por completo. Antes de que la tocase le pareció un hombre de lo más guapo y atractivo, en cambio ahora solo podía sentir asco y repulsión hacia su persona. No quería tener nada que ver con él.

Se quedó un rato más desnuda, pues nadie iba a verla. Vivía sola la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que su padre había muerto y su madre era una comerciante ambulante que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad. El caso es que Yuki vivía una vida sencilla y austera, rozando la pobreza, y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

No pudo contenerse más y cayó al suelo rompiendo a llorar.

Al día siguiente supo que los mercenarios habían seguido con su viaje, y ya se habían marchando agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la gente de Neura. Yuki se tranquilizó al saber que ya no iba a encontrarse con Mist nunca más, no directamente al menos. Lo que supo pasadas varias semanas es que lo vería a través del bebé que iba a tener. Estaba embarazada, y solo podía ser de él. Yuki pensó en quitarse la vida, no quería tener un hijo de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Cuando lo viera nacer tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por o acabar con su corta y frágil vida, no quería verle.

Finalmente decidió seguir viviendo lo más normalmente que pudo. Se replanteó varias cuestiones y tomó decisiones. Tendría al bebé, después de todo no era culpa de esa inocente vida haber sido violada, no merecía morir. Sin embargo, pensando en ella misma, no se quedaría con la criatura.

No la abandonaría a su suerte en un callejón, pero tampoco se encargaría de su crecimiento y educación. Nada más tener a su bebé lo entregaría a los médicos y les haría responsables, que hicieran de él lo que creyeran conveniente, con la condición de que ella no quería verle ni por un segundo. Sentía que era el fruto de algo no deseado y que no le correspondía en nada. Ella y la criatura solo iban a compartir sangre, nada más: ni vida, ni espacio, ni palabras, ni una mirada. Nada más.

El día del nacimiento del bebé llegó antes de lo esperado, pero con la suficiente antelación de poder ir a tenerlo en condiciones. Se las había apañado sola durante casi nueve meses, soportando el dolor ella misma, y ello había hecho que envejeciera 10 años por lo menos. Estaba cansada y desgastada, física y mentalmente.

Advirtió sin dejar duda alguna que quería que se llevaran al bebé lejos de su vista y que hiciesen lo que quisieran de él. Los médicos aceptaron, no era el primer caso que veían así.

Con lo que no contaba Yuki era que el parto se le complicaría, llevándola a la muerte. Lo último que vio antes de exhalar su último aliento fue a una recién nacida con el pelo azulado y unos enormes y penetrantes ojos del color del océano. Y la odió con más intensidad que a nada, a pesar de haberla vista menos de un segundo. La maldijo ella y a su padre, su asesino.

Esta cruel estela seguiría a la recién nacida toda su vida, dejándola marcada como aquella que traería infortunio a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Y en ese día de junio llovió como hacía tiempo que no había llovido, y siguieron pasando los días tras su nacimiento de la misma forma, el cielo olvidó el color que tenía cuando el sol lo rozaba.

En cuanto a la pequeña recién nacida, el hospital se hizo cargo de ella durante los primeros días, alimentándola y resguardándola en una cúpula, sin tener apenas contacto humano con nadie. Además le realizaron algunas pruebas rutinarias para comprobar su salud y también, por si acaso, una revisión de poder mágico. Su madre no había sido maga, pero con solo con que el padre tuviese poder mágico ella ya tenía posibilidades de heredarlo, y así fue. Los resultados de las medidas y pruebas mágicas eran desbordantes.

-Una lástima que tanto poder mágico vaya a desperdiciarse, sin unos padres que la eduquen para convertirse en una maga hecha y derecha…-decían los doctores.

A las tres semanas la llevaron a una casa de acogida, que contaba ya con varios casos en que los bebés eran abandonados por sus madres o morían durante el parto, como era el caso. El caso es que esta gente visitaba el hospital trimestralmente para estudiar el censo y ver si tenían que acoger a algún bebé.

-Esta vez solo hay una niña. Es un tanto extraña, pero no da muchos problemas.- dijo el encargado del hospital.

-¿Tiene nombre?- preguntó la dueña de la casa de acogida.

Hubo una negación y no se le dieron más vueltas al tema.

-Buena suerte, Mary.- se despidieron desde el hospital.

-¡Hasta la vista!- respondió ella, con el bebé en brazos.

-Señora Mary, ¿cómo ha ido?- preguntó una joven nada más salir del edificio.

-Bien, solo tenemos que hacernos cargo de esta preciosidad.- dijo Mary, mostrando el rostro del bebé a su acompañante.- ¿A qué te recuerda?

-Sonará raro, pero esta pequeña me recuerda… me recuerda a la lluvia.- respondió la joven, alzando la vista al cielo mientras veía el agua caer.-¿Tiene nombre?

-No. ¿Sugieres alguno, Rina?

Rina siguió con la cabeza levantada y sonrió a los pocos segundos.

-Juvia.


End file.
